dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jordan Kenway
'Jordan Kenway '''who was born Lazar of The House of El, is an Anti-Hero within The DC universe. He is the human reincarnation of an ancient kryptonian demon god, Lazareth, the oldest and most powerful demon god of kryptonian lore to date. He is commonly mistaken for Superman due to his physical appearance, the behaviour of his powers as well as the fact that he wears a similar super suit to the original man of steel. As an Anti-Hero, Jordan does not possess a particular superhero name or title, though the public has referred to him under many different titles and monikers all of which may vary greatly. His primary name, as given to him by the people of planet earth is "Dark Superman" or "Dark Superboy" due to the similarity of his and the man of steels own powers, aside from the fact that Jordan himself is a merciless, vengeful killer when it comes to serving justice. Appearance Personality Relationships Background Synopsis Equipment Lazareth's Ruination Sword Used by Lazareth himself, this godly blade is one of the most powerful and deadly weapons in the history of the universe as well as one of the most feared, and at the same time, one of the most sought after and desired. The blade however can only be wielded by Jordan, given his status as Lazareth's reincarnation and successor. The Ruination Sword is an immense krpytonian longsword with mystical properties which allow it to attack and kill things on a conceptual level, bringing harm to extremely high level beings and even erasing them from existence outright. The sword in Jordans hands becomes even more powerful. Powers & Abilities '''Overwhelming Strength: '''The main characteristic of Jordans power, and bullet point of his identity as a DC super anti hero. Being the reincarnation of a Kryptonian Demon God, and the single mightiest elder super deity in the history of kryptonian lore, means that Jordans strength is directly influenced and fueled by his hatred, anger, and negative general emotions, primarily being his rage. In this right, Jordans might has shown to fluctuate to and from different levels at any given time. For example, at his more calm, collected states, Jordans strength is at its bare minimum, but as he continues to fight and become angrier, his physical power was noted by batman to leap forward in bounds, so much so that prolonged combat with superman allowed Jordan to summon the strength necessary to completely overwhelm the former. Omega Effect Similar to the dark god darkseid, Jordan has otained access to the power cosmic energy field identified as the Omega Effect, something which he has taken direct advantage of and completely mastered in the process, to the point where he can now rival and surpass darkseid himself in several area's of wielding the omega effect. The omega effect and its multitude of abilities serve to be one of Jordans most iconic and powerful abilities, being the primary method of combat that he uses to fight against his opponents. *'Omega Aura: 'His mastery over the Omega Effect is attributed to his ability to perform Omega Aura whereby his energy flow becomes extremely dense and materializes physically as a high speed, high density aura which covers Jordans entire body from head to toe, occasionally showing sparks of electricity. It allows Jordan to mold and formulate his energy for a variety of different effects many times faster than what he could without utilizing the omega aura. *'Omega Blasts: '''Focusing the omega effect into a powerful energy blast gives Jordan the ability to shoot waves of pure omega energy. These blasts carry a speed and destructive capacity which greatly exceeds that of any man made weapon. Upon witnessing the power of his omega blasts, Superman stated that "the tsar bomb has now exhausted its worth as a weapon". Jordans most powerful blast of Omega Energy is called The Omega Existence Eraser, capable of destroying entire planets with its destructive force. Speed Force Conduit As a testament to Jordans sheer physical talent and his ability to mimic things and actions he observes, Jordan was able to forcibly transform his body into a speed force conduit for the sole purpose of keeping up with and fighting back against the flash. As such, Jordan can move, react, think, and fight at enormously overwhelming speeds to the point that even the flash himself had difficulty keeping up with him. By using the speed force to augment his other abilities, such as combat speed, striking power, and running or flight, Jordan has proven himself an extremely powerful and deadly speed force conduit. Red Lantern Power Jordan, after defeating atrocitus himself during a titanic battle, was recognised by The Red Lantern power ring worn by the powerful anger fueled being as the superior, and more powerful being of rage, Thus, the power ring bonded with him and granted Jordan the immense powers of a red lantern, and the abilities of atrocitus himelf alongside his already impressive capabilities. The Red Lantern Power Ring is constantly worn on Jordans right middle finger at the base. Being a person who's powers are directly fueled by anger and rage, The power ring corresponds and synergizes well with him, allowing Jordan easy mastery of his abilities. '''Red Lantern Power Battery: '''Like all lanterns, Jordan wields a power battle to recharge and fuel the energy of his Red Lantern Power Ring. In his base form, Jordan must continually charge his power ring with the power battery, however, by utilizing his rage granted by his kryptonian demon god transformations, Jordans Red Lantern has infinite power and charge, due to the fact the ring synergizes with him and becomes constantly supplied with a constant flow of power and energy taken from Jordans infinite rage. '''Red Lantern Power Ring: '''The main weapon which serves as Jordans form of combat within the realm of lantern fighting. Jordans Red Lantern Power Ring was originally wielded by Atrocitus himself, the commander of the Red Lantern corps, though after Jordan crushed Atrocitus, he took the Red Lantern power ring for himself, The weapon functions just like all other red lantern rings, and its powers and ability to create constructs are limited solely y Jordans imagination. In addition, Jordan possesses an extremely deep understanding and mastery of his own power ring, allowing him the ability to create things far beyond other lanterns. Transformations Quotes Trivia Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Anti heroes Category:Members of the Teen Titans Category:Kryptonian Category:Kryptonian Physiology‎ Category:House of El Category:Neutral Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Photocellular Eyes Category:Height 6'5" Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Red Lantern Corps Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Power Replication‎ Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Disintegration‎ Category:Unique Physiology Category:Omnipotence Category:Thermal-Blast Category:Energy Construct Creation‎ Category:Equipment provided energy construct creation Category:Equipment provided energy blasts Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathic Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Eldritch Blast Category:Blade Wielders Category:Equipment provided force field Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Demon Category:Torquasm-Zoa Category:Characters Category:Anti-Villain/Anti-Hero Characters